Illiniguy34
Starting off as a reviewer of Transformers, Illiniguy34 is a commentator who started in 2014. History Starting off as a reviewer of Transformers, Illiniguy34's rise to fame was creating countdowns on "SpongeBob SquarePants" that were inspired by MoBrosStudios. He would then discover the commentary community a year later when Clay Pot and Evan did a co-op commentary on his rant on Gligar13Vids, which he regrets doing. After some tensions between both sides, he was allies with the Commentary Community before finally becoming friends with them after creating a Skype account. In December 2014, he decided to give commentaries a shot. At first, he said his commentary on Rational Orion would be his only commentary, which he then said he'd do every once in a while, to eventually having them become a part of his channel. While starting off rough, he eventually got better when he uploaded his commentary on Sean S. He would then become a member of The B-Team, but eventually left due to lack of interest. He would join the Federation of the Exalted not too long after, until it merged with Order of the Dimwitted Doves in December 2015. Illiniguy would leave O.D.D. on his own accord and join F.O.X. in its revival. Avatars * Gokai Silver (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) * Kamen Rider TheBee (Kamen Rider Kabuto) * Kyoryu Black (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) * Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Marco Diaz (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Hifumi Yamada (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) (Retired) * Tord Larsson (Eddsworld) * Makoto Naegi (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) People that he commentated on * SaganFan1983 * Jason Murray Jr. (twice) * dinosaurjrfreak01 * Swedish Seacon * Edray1416 * Sean S * Halofan HP00(twice) * Seck Boi * TeamBoosterBreak * Diogo Chavez/dc hi * MovieM@ * Starfax123 * Miss Jackson * Demell_ YT_Universe (O.D.D. Commentary) * Nate Franklin * Neros Q * Alexander Cayford (F.O.X. Commentary) * The Conundrum * Chirprocks People that commentated on him * Evan Yeagy (twice) * Clay Pot * Dirtbikeredden (twice) * HalfBoiledHero * Rion "Rhino" Mills (twice; one serious and one joke) * MasterTP10 * Richardo Shilly Shally * Davidwash3r3 * Halofan HP00 (twice) * Dicksponge Ent. * Nihilistic Snake * Communist Commentator * Cancer the Weeaboo * CommentJack * SkiHound People that he co-op'd with * Mike J. * Pikmintric (twice, once in video review) * Lexical Medley * George Raccoon (thrice; once in an O.D.D. commentary and once in a F.O.X commentary) * MidnightAnubis (video review) * 8363MTR (O.D.D. and F.O.X Commentaries) * Boonslayer (O.D.D. and F.O.X Commentaries) Trivia *He was originally going to do a co-op with MDXLR on Edray1416's rant on him, but it was cancelled because Illiniguy34 said he didn't want to give Edray any more attention, among other scrapped co-ops. *He single-handedly infected the CC with Power Rangers and Super Sentai with users such as Mike J., Pikmintric, MidnightAnubis, 8363MTR, BlueFlame, DynamoRox4Sure, and NESMario123 in 2015. *He is currently studying mid-level education at Northern Illinois University. *He is both a Cubs and a White Sox fan. *Silverniguy was a gay ship. *Coincidentally, he has two avatars that wear red hoodies (Marco and Tord). *Former B.O.P. member Da Boy once suggested that he use show images for reviews and countdowns, Illiniguy took his advice, and got a video flagged down by Viacom. External Links *Youtube *ask.fm *Twitter *DeviantART Category:Commentators Category:F.o.X